List of The New 52 publications
artist Jim Lee holding a hardcopy collection of six issues of The New 52.]] In September 2011, DC Comics relaunched their entire line of publications, dubbing the new publishing initiative as The New 52. The relaunch saw DC introduce same day release of physical comics with digital platforms, as well as characters from the former Wildstorm and Vertigo imprints being absorbed into a rebooted DC Universe. The intent was to publish 52 ongoing titles each month across the DC Universe. However, DC has also counted one-shots, miniseries and maxiseries in that number. In subsequent Septembers following the launch, DC has featured unique publishing initiatives to commemorate the relaunch. , DC has released a total of 88 ongoing titles across multiple "wave" releases, with 5 planned. To expand The New 52 universe, DC has also released 18 one-shots, 16 miniseries and 3 maxiseries, with 2 one-shots planned. The New 52 titles The New 52 titles are organized under seven different "families," grouping similar characters or themes within the books together. By the release of the October 2013 solicitations, DC was no longer grouping the titles by these families. They instead began releasing one larger solicit, titled "The New 52 Group". However, titles that were not participating in an event for the month, such as "Forever Evil", were still grouped together in the larger solicit by the previous family headings. In September 2014, DC co-publisher Dan DiDio spoke about classifying the titles into the families, saying, "one of the things we did, when we launched the New 52, we broke those classifications up in a way that we were able to draw attention to all the characters. So we put them in groupings so we would be able to promote and help them draw attention in groups. It was never made to be a certain amount different stuff. We always want to have different styles of product... with a lot of characters, we're careful. Things like Frankenstein and Grifter and Voodoo and things of that nature, which were really risky characters and risky chances for us to take, and we're very happy to do them. Even though they didn't work, we knew there was value in those characters... We think they brought a lot of value to the launch. They brought a lot of breadth and depth to the line of books, and a diversity to the line. We didn't want to put them out and then forget about them. It was very important to make sure that they were prominent in other series, and that's why we put them in" other series. In May 2012, DC cancelled titles from the initial launch (which had been dubbed the "First Wave") and launched new titles, which would become "Second Wave" titles. DC continued to use the "wave" format of introducing new titles, which occasionally corresponded with titles being canceled, to "constantly refresh the line". A "Third Wave" began in September 2012, while the "Fourth Wave" saw titles launching from January 2013 to March 2013. The "Fifth Wave" of new titles took place from May 2013 to July 2013. The first phase of The New 52 concluded in March 2014, at the end of "Forever Evil", with a new phase beginning in April 2014. "Justice League" These titles feature characters related to the Justice League. "Batman" These titles feature Batman and the "Batman Family" of characters. "Superman" These titles feature Superman and the "Superman Family" of characters. "Green Lantern" These titles feature the members of the Green Lantern Corps, as well as the other Lantern Corps of the emotional spectrum. "Young Justice" These titles feature teen-aged characters and superhero teams. "The Edge" These are titles with war, science fiction, western, or crime themes, and include titles and characters formerly belonging to the WildStorm imprint. "The Dark" These are titles with supernatural, fantasy and horror themes, including titles and characters formerly belonging to the Vertigo imprint. Other titles Since the launch of The New 52, DC has published a variety of limited series and one-shots taking place in The New 52 universe and published under The New 52 banner. Anniversary events To celebrate the anniversary of The New 52, which began in September 2011, DC published unique events in subsequent years during the month of September. In September 2012, all publishing books released a zero numbered issue for "Zero Month", telling the New 52 origins for many characters. In September 2013, titles were released using a point system, highlighting many of DC's villains for "Villains Month". However, not all publishing titles at the time produced a "Villains Month" title, with some, such as Justice League, releasing four during the month. In 2014, all ongoing titles in September will tie in to The New 52: Futures End, and will depict possible events five years in the future. Titles will be released as Title: Futures End #1. For example, Batman issue will release as Batman: Futures End #1. Collected editions All fifty-two number ones from the launch titles were collected into a single hardcover volume, DC Comics The New 52, released in December 2011. The following year, in December 2012, all zero issues were collected in the DC Comics The New 52 Zero Omnibus. In December 2013, DC released DC Comics The New 52 Villains Omnibus, collecting all of the "Villains Month" titles. In December 2014, DC will release Futures End – Five Years Later Omnibus, collecting all of the September 2014 event titles. With the announcement of the initial collected editions to be released featuring New 52 stories, DC revealed that some series will initially be collected as hardcovers, while others will go straight to trade paperbacks. } || || |- | scope="row" | Superman Unchained Deluxe Edition HC || 304 || Superman Unchained #1–9 || || || |- | scope="row" | Superman/Wonder Woman Volume 1: Power Couple HC || 176 || Superman/Wonder Woman Unchained #1–6 || || || |- | scope="row" | Swamp Thing Volume 1: Raise Them Bones TP || 160 || Swamp Thing Vol. 5 #1–7 || || || |- | scope="row" | Swamp Thing Volume 2: Family Tree TP || 144 || Swamp Thing Vol. 5 #0, 8–11, Swamp Thing Annual Vol. 5 #1 || || || |- | scope="row" | Swamp Thing Volume 3: Rotworld: The Green Kingdom TP || 208 || Swamp Thing Vol. 5 #12–18, Animal Man Vol. 2 #12, 17 || || || |- | scope="row" | Swamp Thing Volume 4: Seeder TP || 144 || Swamp Thing Vol. 5 #19–23, 23.1 || || || |- | scope="row" | Swamp Thing Volume 5: Killing Field TP || 136 || Swamp Thing Vol. 5 #24–27, Swamp thing Annual Vol. 5 #2 || || || |- | scope="row" | Sword of Sorcery Volume 1: Amethyst TP || 144 || Sword of Sorcery Vol. 2 #0–8 || || || |- | scope="row" | Talon Volume 1: Scourge of the Owls TP || 192 || Talon #0–7 || || || |- | scope="row" | Talon Volume 2: Fall of the Owls '' TP || 240 || ''Talon #8–17, Birds of Prey Vol. 3 #21 || || || |- | scope="row" | Team 7 Volume 1: Fight Fire With Fire TP || 192 || Team 7 Vol. 2 #0–8 || || || |- | scope="row" | Teen Titans Volume 1: It's Our Right to Fight TP || 168 || Teen Titans Vol. 4 #1–7 || || || |- | scope="row" | Teen Titans Volume 2: The Culling TP || 192 || Teen Titans Vol. 4 #8–14, DC Universe Presents #12 || || || |- | scope="row" | Teen Titans Volume 3: Death of the Family TP || 160 || Teen Titans Vol. 4 #0, 15–17, Batman Vol. 2 #17, Red Hood and the Outlaws #16 || || || |- | scope="row" | Teen Titans Volume 4: Light and Dark TP || 144 || Teen Titans Vol. 4 #18–23 || || || |- | scope="row" | The Culling: Rise of the Ravagers TP || 176 || Legion Lost Vol. 2 #8–9, Superboy Vol. 5 #8–9, Teen Titans Vol.4 #8–9, Teen Titans Annual Vol. 4 #1 || || || |- | scope="row" | The Flash Volume 1: Move Forward HC || 192 || The Flash Vol. 4 #1–8 || || || |- | scope="row" | The Flash Volume 2: Rogues Revolution HC || 160 || The Flash Vol. 4 #0, 9–12, The Flash Annual Vol. 4 #1 || || || |- | scope="row" | The Flash Volume 3: Gorilla Warfare HC || 176 || The Flash Vol. 4 #13–19 || || || |- | scope="row" | The Flash Volume 4: Reverse HC || 176 || The Flash Vol. 4 #20–25, 23.2 || || || |- | scope="row" | The Flash Volume 5: History Lessons TP || 144 | The Flash Vol. 4 #26–29, The Flash Annual Vol. 4 #2 || || || |- | scope="row" | The Fury of Firestorm: The Nuclear Men Volume 1: The God Particle TP || 144 || The Fury of Firestorm: The Nuclear Men #1–6 || || || |- | scope="row" | The Fury of Firestorm: The Nuclear Men Volume 2: The Firestorm Protocols TP || 160 || The Fury of Firestorm: The Nuclear Men #0, 7–12 || || || |- | scope="row" | The Fury of Firestorm: The Nuclear Man Volume 3: Takeover TP || 176 || The Fury of Firestorm: The Nuclear Man #13–20 || || || |- | scope="row" | The Green Team: Teen Trillionaires Volume 1: Money and Power TP || 192 || The Green Team: Teen Trillionaires #1–8 || || || |- | scope="row" | The Joker: Death of the Family HC || 456 || Batman Vol. 2 #17, Catwoman Vol. 4 #13–14, Batgirl Vol. 4 #14–16, Batman and Robin Vol. 2 #15–17, Nightwing Vol. 3 #15–16, Detective Comics Vol. 2 #16–17, Red Hood and the Outlaws #15–16, and Teen Titans Vol. 4 #15 plus pages from Batman Vol. 2 #13, Batgirl Vol. 4 #13, Nightwing Vol. 3 #14, Red Hood and the Outlaws #13–14, Suicide Squad Vol. 4 #14–15, and Teen Titans Vol. 4 #14, 16 || || || |- | scope="row" | The Movement Volume 1: Class Warfare TP || 144 || The Movement #1–8 || || || |- | scope="row" | The Movement Volume 2: Fighting for the Future TP || 144 || The Movement #9–12 || || || |- | scope="row" | The New 52: Futures End Volume 1 TP || 416 || The New 52: Futures End #0–17 || || || |- | scope="row" | The Ravagers Volume 1: The Kids from N.O.W.H.E.R.E. TP || 192 || The Ravagers #1–7 || || || |- | scope="row" | The Ravagers Volume 2: Heavenly Destruction TP || 144 || The Ravagers #0, 8–12 || || || |- | scope="row" | The Savage Hawkman Volume 1: Darkness Rising TP || 192 || The Savage Hawkman #1–8 || || || |- | scope="row" | The Savage Hawkman Volume 2: Wanted TP || 288 || The Savage Hawkman #0, 9–20 || || || |- | scope="row" | Threshold Volume 1: The Hunted TP || 304 || Threshold #1–8, Green Lantern: New Guardians Annual #1 || || || |- | scope="row" | Trinity of Sin: Pandora Volume 1: The Curse TP || 144 || Trinity of Sin: Pandora #1–5, back ups from Justice League Vol. 2 #0 and #6, and Free Comic Book Day 2012 || || || |- | scope="row" | Trinity of Sin: Pandora Volume 2 TP || 200 || Trinity of Sin: Pandora #6–14 || || || |- | scope="row" | Trinity of Sin: The Phantom Stranger Volume 1: A Stranger Among Us TP || 144 || The Phantom Stranger Vol. 4 #0–5 || || || |- | scope="row" | Trinity of Sin: The Phantom Stranger Volume 2: Breach of Faith TP || 144 || The Phantom Stranger/''Trinity of Sin: The Phantom Stranger'' Vol. 4 #6–11 || || || |- | scope="row" | Trinity of Sin: The Phantom Stranger Volume 3: The Crack in Creation TP || 264 || Trinity of Sin: The Phantom Stranger Vol. 4 #12–22, Trinity of Sin: The Phantom Stranger: Futures End #1 || || || |- | scope="row" | Voodoo Volume 1: What Lies Beneath TP || 144 || Voodoo Vol. 2 #1–6 || || || |- | scope="row" | Voodoo Volume 2: The Killer in Me TP || 160 || Voodoo Vol. 2 #0, 7–12 || || || |- | scope="row" | Wonder Woman Volume 1: Blood HC || 160 || Wonder Woman Vol. 4 #1–6 || || || |- | scope="row" | Wonder Woman Volume 2: Guts HC || 144 || Wonder Woman Vol. 4 #7–12 || || || |- | scope="row" | Wonder Woman Volume 3: Iron HC || 176 || Wonder Woman Vol. 4 #0, 13–18 || || || |- | scope="row" | Wonder Woman Volume 4: War HC || 144 || Wonder Woman Vol. 4 #19–23 || || || |- | scope="row" | Wonder Woman Volume 5: Flesh HC || 176 || Wonder Woman Vol. 4 #24–29, 23.2 || || || |- | scope="row" | Worlds' Finest Volume 1: Lost Daughters of Earth 2 TP || 144 || Worlds' Finest #0–5 || || || |- | scope="row" | Worlds' Finest Volume 2: Hunt and Be Hunted TP || 160 || Worlds' Finest #6–12 || || || |- | scope="row" | Worlds' Finest Volume 3: Control Issues TP || 144 || Worlds' Finest #13–18 || || || |- | scope="row" | Worlds' Finest Volume 4: First Contact TP || 192 || Worlds' Finest #18–22, Batman/Superman #8-9 || || || |} References ;Notes :1. For additional creative team information, see each title's individual article. :2. Issues 19–32 saw the series retitled to Batman and..., before returning to its original title of Batman and Robin with issue 33. The retitled issues are: #19: Batman and Red Robin; #20: Batman and Red Hood; #21: Batman and Batgirl; #22: Batman and Catwoman; #23: Batman and Nightwing; #24–28: Batman and Two-Face; #29: Batman and Aquaman; #30: Batman and Wonder Woman; #31: Batman and Frankenstein; #32: Batman and Ra's al Ghul. Issue 25 was originally solicited as Batman and Carrie Kelley. :3. Creative team for initial month of publication. For additional creative team information, see title's individual article. ;References }} External links * DC Comics comic page Category:DC Comics Category:Lists